


Flavors of Love

by your_belle



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_belle/pseuds/your_belle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha loves Ben & Jerry's ice cream, Jensen loves Misha, so he takes him to The Waterbury Factory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flavors of Love

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend requested I write Cockles for her, and well, she wanted to see them take a trip to The Waterbury Factory to eat some ice cream.

Misha loves ice cream, this much Jensen knows. They both love their desserts, Jensen leans more towards baked goods and Misha, ice cream.

It never fails, if Misha does the grocery shopping, Jensen knows that he will find a carton of Ben & Jerry’s Chocolate Peppermint Crunch or Cherry Garcia, sometimes both. And if Misha is in a certain mood, sometimes there will be Coffee Health Bar Crunch in the bag as well. From time to time when Jensen does the shopping, he can’t help but stop by the frozen food aisle to pick up Misha’s favorite treats because he loves how Misha’s eyes light up at the small gesture.

When Jensen found out that a couple of college buddies were planning to take a skiing trip in Vermont, he jumped at the opportunity, wanting to surprise his boyfriend and sneaking him out to The Waterbury Factory on one of the days out there. Misha was hesitant at first, but Jensen convinced him, claiming how much fun they’ll have skiing and that it would be nice to just get away for the weekend. So Misha agreed and now they’re driving off as their friends hit the slopes.

“Where are we going Jensen? I thought you wanted to ski.” Misha questioned, watching the scenery go by.

“Yeah, I do. But I wanted to take you some place first. Don’t worry, you’ll like it.”

“Okay, but since when do you know of places to go in Vermont? Are you whisking me away to a cute little B&B so you can have me all to yourself?” Misha fluttered his eyelashes at Jensen, hands tightly clasped under his chin.

“No.” Jensen rolled his eyes.

“Then where are we,” Misha’s words trailed off as he saw the sign. “Shut the fuck up!” Misha bounced in his seat and Jensen couldn’t help his roar of laughter as Misha repeatedly yelled out “Shut the fuck up.”

“Dude, calm down, I didn’t say anything.” Jensen smiled at the excitement in Misha’s eyes.

“You brought me to the home of Ben & Jerry’s, this is way more romantic than some quiet B&B.” Misha rushed out of the car when they parked. “Can we see the cows first?”

Jensen nodded in agreement, happily following Misha around the factory. When they received their free samples during the tour and Misha gave Jensen his best puppy dog eyes, Jensen simply couldn’t say no to the guy and handed over his sample so Misha can devour, Jensen watched him fondly, greedy little bastard.

“Okay, now let’s go to the Scoop Shop!” Misha grabbed Jensen’s hand after the conclusion of the tour and made a mad dash for even more ice cream.

“You’re going to get sick.” Jensen chuckled as Misha started on his third pint.

“Off of ice cream? Never.” Misha replied, shoveling more of the frozen treat into his mouth.

“If you say so.” Jensen tossed his garbage into the trash. Looking back at his boyfriend, Misha had ice cream at the corner of his mouth. “Look at you, making a mess.” Jensen leaned across the table. “Can’t take you anywhere,” and swiped his tongue to wipe it clean. “Mmm, Cherry Garcia.” Jensen licked at Misha’s bottom lip.

“Jensen,” Misha gasped, letting Jensen’s tongue taste the inside of his mouth. Jensen pulled away before getting too carried away. “Thank you.” Misha whispered against his lips.

“You’re welcome baby. That good huh?” Jensen chuckled softly, sitting back.

“I meant for bringing me here, not the kiss.” Jensen felt the blush rise in his cheeks, Misha only smiled. “I had a great time. I really can’t believe you brought me here.”

“Well, I know how much you love ice cream and I just thought,” Jensen averted his eyes from Misha, shrugging.

“I love you Jensen Ackles, you’re such a sap.” Misha shook his head, smiling the cute gummy smile Jensen loves so much.

“Because I love you so much I’m just going to ignore that last part.” Jensen stood “I’m gonna go to the restroom and once you’re done with your ice cream, we’ll head out.”

When Jensen returned, Misha sat stock still, hands grasping the table, slowly inhaling and exhaling.

“I told you. I knew it.” Jensen helped Misha up, walking to the car. “I knew you ate too much.”

“But it was worth every bite.”

“C’mon, let’s go back to the cabin, I’ll give you a belly rub.”


End file.
